Stop Calling My Name!
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: "Ciel."/"Sudah kukatakan, berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu,"/Entah mengapa Ciel sangat tidak ingin Sebastian memanggil namanya./"Pokoknya jangan memanggil namaku!"/First fict in this fandom/ Special for Lrynch Fruhling/AU/RnR?


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Warning: **OOC, **AU**, Plotless, **Flat**

.

Enjoy Yourself!

.

Stop Calling My Name!

.

Kelas terakhir Ciel hari itu adalah Sastra Inggris dengan Lawrence Anderson. Mr. Anderson adalah guru yang paling pelit dalam urusan memberi nilai bagus dan juga guru paling menyeramkan. Jika ketahuan sedikit saja tidak memerhatikan pelajarannya, maka siap-siap saja untuk mendapat detensi neraka darinya.

Kelas sedang mempelajari _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _sandiwara komedi atau roman karya William Shakespeare, dan Mr. Anderson sedang menerangkannya dengan panjang-lebar. _Yeah_, Ciel tahu, seharusnya ia memerhatikan dan mencatat secara rinci, tapi hari ini ia sulit berkonsentrasi. Sebagai gantinya ia malah menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas putih dengan coretan tak karuan. Beruntung baginya karena Mr. Anderson tidak sedang memerhatikannya. Karena sepasang mata tajam milik Mr. Anderson tengah terpaku pada layar lebar di depan papan tulis yang sedang menampilkan rekaman video _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Ciel terkulai di kursinya. Tangannya sudah berhenti melakukan aktivitas mencorat-coret kertasnya. Perutnya kembali bergejolak saat ia mengingat suara itu. Suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Memanggil namanya. Ciel memberengut dan kembali menghela napasnya.

_Duk._

Suara meja ditendang terdengar. Mr. Anderson terkejut dan mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Cepat-cepat Ciel menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura fokus pada apa yang diterangkan Mr. Anderson. Usahanya berhasil. Mr. Anderson mengalihkan lagi bola matanya pada layar.

Ciel mendecih kesal. _Tolol_, _apa yang kaulakukan, Ciel? Menendang kaki meja? Yang benar saja. Ugh ... ini semua gara-gara Sebastian sialan itu! Grr ..._, rutuknya dalam hati. Dan, tanpa sadar ia melemparkan penanya.

"Phantomhive, apa yang Anda lakukan?"

Ciel mendongak dan melihat Mr. Anderson telah berada di samping mejanya.

"Eh?"

"Coba katakan salah satu dari perkataan yang dikatakan Lysander, Phantomhive."

Ciel menelan ludah. _Tolol kuadrat_. Mr. Anderson menatapnya dengan pandangan kaku dan seakan-akan siap menerkam mangsanya.

Ciel mencoba menyusun kata-katanya, meskipun ia tidak memerhatikan tetapi ia sedikit tahu tentang _A Midsummer Night's Dream _itu—karena ia pernah satu kali melihat dramanya saat kedua orangtuanya mengajaknya ke opera—dan satu kalimat terlintas di otaknya. "Lysander pernah mengatakan bahwa perjalanan cinta sejati tidak pernah mulus, Mr. Anderson."

Mata Mr. Anderson yang hijau dan dingin terlihat sangat besar di balik kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Dan kenapa Anda melempar pena Anda, Phantomhive? Apakah perkataan itu membuat Anda kesal? Atau penjelasan saya membuat Anda bosan?"

Ciel menelan susah payah walaupun wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tenang dan datar, sebenarnya ia sudah panik. "Tidak. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk melemparkan pena itu. Dan perkataan Lysander tidak membuat saya kesal malah menurut saya perkataannya justru benar dan terdengar ironis. Penjelasan Anda pun tidak membuat saya bosan, Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson yang tahu Ciel pintar dan jujur maka ia sedikit melunakkan sikapnya. "Ya, ironis memang. Dan, tolong, jika Anda kembali melempar sesuatu, saya akan dengan senang hati untuk memberi Anda satu bulan detensi penuh."

Mr. Anderson kembali ke tempatnya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ciel mengembuskan napas lega dan berusaha memerhatikan pelajaran Mr. Anderson. Ia memaksa diri untuk terus menatap gurunya.

Bel berbunyi beberapa menit setelahnya. Ciel keluar kelas dan mengikuti arus murid-murid menuju loker.

"Ciel!"

Seketika perutnya bergejolak dan setiap otot dalam tubuhnya berkontraksi melawannya. Rasa panas menjalari wajahnya. Membuat kedua pipinya bersemu.

_Sial! Untuk apa dia memanggilku?_

Ciel membalikkan badannya dari loker dan menatap si empu suara yang tadi memanggilnya. "Apa?"

"_My, my, my, _Ciel. Wajahmu kusut. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada saat kelas Mr. Anderson?"

Ciel menggeram. Entah mengapa suara pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini terdengar lembut di telinganya dan membuat dirinya bergejolak dan darahnya mengalir dengan cepat menghantarkan rasa senang dan membuat jantungnya berdentam.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu, Sebastian!" sahutnya dengan jengkel seraya membalikkan badannya dan membanting pintu loker dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara bising.

Kemudian Ciel melangkahkan kakinya dengan dihentak-hentakkan, meninggalkan Sebastian yang memandang dirinya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ciel!" Kembali Sebastian memanggil namanya dan Ciel tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ciel!"

Ciel masih terus saja berjalan.

"CIEL!"

Kali ini teriakan Sebastian membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sebastian yang telah berada di belakangnya.

Otot-otot di wajahnya menegang menahan emosi. Mata sebiru samudera itu menatap pada sepasang bola mata sewarna _crimson_ dengan pandangan menghujam.

"Sudah kukatakan, berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu," desisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu, kan namamu, Ciel. Masa aku harus memanggilmu pendek?"

Dan, satu tendangan di lutut sukses membuat Sebastian meringis kesakitan. Ia tatap pemuda yang memiliki wajah manis di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan heran dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Ciel?"

Satu tendangan lagi mendarat di lutut sebelahnya. "Hentikan! Jangan memanggil namaku!"

"Kenapa? Orang lain saja memanggil namamu, Ciel. Aa, atau kauingin aku memanggilmu _'dear'_? Manisnya ...," ucap Sebastian seraya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ciel.

Jantung Ciel kembali berdentam. Rasa geli yang absurd menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak suka jika sudah seperti ini. Ia benci jika harus terlihat seperti ini di hadapan pemuda yang dua minggu lalu menyatakan cintanya padanya. Dan, Ciel yakin jika dirinya sekarang terlihat seperti kucing yang menggemaskan di mata Sebastian.

"Bukan. Menjijikkan. Pokoknya jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Ciel terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung. Ia tidak mengerti. Semua orang yang mengenalnya memanggilnya dengan namanya itu normal-normal saja. Tapi, entah mengapa jika Sebastian yang melafalkannya rasanya berbeda—terdengar _so-damn-sexy_. Membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah, dan jantungnya menjadi tidak sehat. Berdentam bagai tabuh gendang. Perutnya bergolak dan tubuhnya menjadi panas. Dan, karena alasan ini juga pada saat kelas Mr. Anderson tadi, Ciel menjadi sulit konsentrasi. Mengapa hanya karena namanya dipanggil Sebastian efeknya membuat Ciel jadi uring-uringan dan tidak jelas begini?

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh memanggil namaku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena jika kau yang memanggil namaku, aku serasa meledak. Sulit berkonsentrasi dan perutku mulas. Gara-gara kau, aku hampir saja kena detensi dari Mr. Anderson. Jadi, jangan panggil namaku!" ucap Ciel terengah-engah karena sedari tadi menahan emosinya. Akhirnya keluar juga ucapan yang ingin dikatakannya pada Sebastian.

Sebastian mengeryitkan keningnya. "Hah? Ciel ..."

"Sebastian ... aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Kalau kau masih saja memanggilku, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk memelukku selama satu bulan!" ancam Ciel seraya membalikkan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin.

Sebastian masih bergeming di tempatnya. Terlalu _shock_ atas ancaman Ciel. Bisa mati ia jika tidak memeluk Ciel barang sehari pun.

"Ciel ... tega sekali kau ..."

"DIAM! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DAN JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU!"

Sebastian menghela napas pasrah dan menerima dengan berat hati daripada ia tidak bisa memeluk Ciel. Dan, ini akan menjadi pekerjaan rumahnya untuk mengatasi kesensitifan Ciel terhadap dirinya jika ia memanggil namanya. Entah bagaimana caranya. Seulas seringai terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda berambut hitam itu serta kilat jahil sekilas di matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan caranya. Ciel ... kali ini kau harus berhati-hati.

.

_There a lot of people who call you by your name._

_But there is only __one person__ who make it sound so damn __special_.

.

Finire

.

A/N: Err~ *ngumpet di belakang punggung Sebbie* Hai. :) Ini fict pertama saya di sini. Gak tahu kenapa lagi pengen bikin Sebastian sama Ciel. *nyengir* Maaf, ya kalau datar. Ini saya persembahkan untuk Nanas tercinta *uhuk* a.k.a Lrnych Fruhling. Nas, maaf ya kalau datar bangettttt. Btw, nyambung gak sih?

Ya, salam kenal semuanya. *ojigi* Mohon bimbingannya. :)

Review?


End file.
